


The Suicide of Rachel Foster [Saving Irving]

by Atlas_in_a_teacup



Category: The Suicide of Rachel Foster
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Caretaking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_in_a_teacup/pseuds/Atlas_in_a_teacup
Summary: !On Hiatus! Will be continued soon (hopefully)I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I'm curently really stressed because of my final exams and generally my mental health has been very low :( I'm trying my best to write a new chapter! I try posting more frequently again in February, when my finals are over.I'm not okay with the choice, that you can't save Irving from the game "The Suicide of Rachel Foster" soooo I've decided to write a fanfiction in which Nicky, aka you, try saving Irving and what happens next.[Also this is my first Fanfic sooo constructive criticism is always welcome but pls be nice xD]
Relationships: Irving Foster/Nicole Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

"You know, I think she's still protecting me. But I'm grown up now! Now... we can all be reunited, at last-"

"What?Wait! Where are you going?" No... you couldn't let him go... after all this... it is not what he deserves. You run, trying to find Irving, you run out of the lundryroom, away from the bloody sheet, away from what haunts you. 

"Listen... we can work things out! What happened... is terrible, but all the main players of this story are dead, get it?!? Dead! We are still alive... we're alive. Me... you... we, we are innocent! The whole thing was not our fault! We didn't do anything!" Tears started forming in your eyes as you ran through the boiler room, to the stairs that lead up to the ground floor.

As Irving starts speaking again, you try listening more closely to his surroundings and the background noises to pinpoint his locations.  
"That's exactly what we did wrong Nicky... we didn't do anything"

There it was! After saying your name he paused and you could hear the bells of the church and... yes! You know that sound, it's the soft sound of the flag, you and your dad set up on the overlook near the church. You start running even faster, the tears are now falling. You habe to get him! You have to save Irving!

"It's so beautiful here... Rachel told me about it so many times, but I never thought it was so beautiful." 

You were now nearly at the door, you stopped for a second to grab one of the thick blankets that layed on a chair next to you and made your way outside to find Irving.

"You're the only one left, please don't leave me... Irving please stay with me. I... I need you! Please!" You storm out of the hotel and the wind hits you like wips in the face, your tears feel like they are starting to freeze, but you keep going. You don't stop! Nothing will stop you, not even the worst weather! Not even the ghost of your past! Now is not the time to be weak again!

"...It's white as far as the eye can see beyond the mountains." Your feet and legs are completely wet from the snow and the cold is starting to hurt. But you keep on going! You keep fighting! For Irving! "Irving you can't be outside! It's to cold... you'll.... you'll die out there!"

"Nicky... I've lived in the dark for years... You freed me... and now I can finally go... go to where Rachel is and not live with all the pain anymore..."

You're nearly at the lookout, only a few meters away. You bundle all your strength and run even faster.

"IRVING!"

"Nicky... thank you for helping me and being there with me... thank you for leading me out of this vast darkness. Now I can finally leave it all behind."

There he is! Right in front of you! But his back is turned towards you. He seems to not notice you because of the storm. Irving is standing to close to the edge... he... he is startimg to lean fowards over the cliff. 

You jump towards him and could push him to the side, so that he didn't fall down the cliff, but into a big pile of snow, with you ontop of him.   
But...  
He doesn't react...  
He...  
He's ice cold...

You quickly wrap Irving into the big blanket you took with you, so that only his face was lookimg put. Then you put your ear above his face, you could hear him breath, very softly but atleast he was still breathing. 

You were to weakened to carry Irving, so you grabed the blanket at one spot and pulled him after you. You could no longer feel you feet and your hands started to feel like they'd break any second, but you ignored the pain. Only focusing on what's important to you right now, saving Irving! 

Your vision started to turn black and you got slower and slower. Still you didn't give up. Only a a few meters were separating you from the door, that lead into the safety of your warm, big hotel.


	2. A reminder of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the one bevor :( but the next one will be longer again! Also if you read this just know that I love you xD Cause there is probably noone else in this fandom lol qwq

As you entered the hotel with Irving behind you, the warmth started to spread to your numb hands and feet. Your cheeks grew red. But that was not enough heat in your opinion, so you grabed the blanket with Irving in it and pulled him to the fireplace.

The blanket he was in was allready soaking wet, so you unwrapped him and took another blanket to keep him warm. He was still breathing but Irving shivered even more then bevor. You have to get him warmer fast!

There was still some wood near the fire place, you tried making a fire for what felt like for ever but you just couldn't succeed. Your blood started pumping faster and faster and your airway felt like it was closing up.

"No. No. No..." You said to yourself. "I can't panic now... I... That wouldn't let me safe Irving any faster... Come on Nicky! You can do it... just focus!" 

Minutes passed and the fire finally starred burning bright. Relieve flushed over your bodie. You sat down next to Irving on the floor and layed his head into your lap, to keep his watch of his breathing.

You closed your eyes for a second to relax, the warm feeling from the fire, the sounds of the burning wood and the warm orange hue that took over the large room, began to bring up memories from your childhood. For once those were no bad memories, of trauma and death, but of one christmas evening many years ago. 

It was your 7th christmas, you were there at the fireplace with your grandparents and their dog Wilson. Willson was a big saint Bernard, he looked scary at first glance but was the sweetest dog on earth if you'd got to know him. He loved children and especially you. No but your grandparents were allowed to get into your comfort zone or lift their voice at you, if they'd dare to, Wilson would bark and growl at them. But he didn't do it in am aggressive way towards know people, only strangers would be meet with his anger.

That Christmas night, when you were seven, you were at the exact spot you were in now, the fireplace. Back then, Wilson was lying next to you and you were coddled into his big soft furr.

As you remember those days, you began to slowly lose conscious and fell asleep, with your head leaned against your hand.


	3. Illusion or Reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 3 Kudos!!!! You jist made my whole week 💛💛💛 I never thought anyone would actually read this fanfic 👉👈 Sooo really thank you! It means a lot to me!😊💛

A few hours passed, you woke up to the fire only burning very lightly and Irving still lying next to yiu with his head in your lap. You instantly checked his breathing, and were relieved to find, that his breathing steadied and wasn't as shallow as bevor anymore. 

Now that things are more peaceful, you found some time to study Irvings face with more accuracy. The blue hue has finally left Irvings dry lips and was replaced by a soft pink tint. Your eyes wandered from his lips, to his small nose, which was decorated by a small scar right between his eyes and many freckles, which also spread across his whole face. His long lashes and soft eyebrows were a little darker than his blond hair, but still remaind rather prominent. In general, Irving has veey soft features though they are a little hidden by his dry skin and the big, dark blue circles underneath his eyes. He didn't seem to really take good care of himself... but your going to change that! First step to take better care of yourself: Food!, you think to yourself.

Since Irving is still in a deep slumber, you decide to carefully stand up and replace your lap with a blanked. You took the blanked you used to bring Irving back, since it was the only one in your reach right now amd it was allready dried. The bit of dirt is not gonna hurt him, you think.

You start walking into the kitchen, you stop, standing at the door that would lead you out of the room you just sleept in, and looked back at Irving, making sure that he is still sleeping. You have a soft smile on your face, while turning around and leaving, to go make some food for the both of you.

You were still affraid to enter the coolerroom, after the incident a few weeks ago, so you decide to look everywhere else but in there for food. After about 20 minutes of searching, you found some flour, sugar, salt, pasta, honey, canned beans, condensed milk, rice, apple puree, oil and baking powder. 

What could I do with that.... hm... maybe we can just warm up the beans? Nah, to easy and I don't ever want to see beans again! hm... if we at least had some yeast, I could make some bread... Wait! I know what I can make! 

You were grinning, happy about the idea that just came into your mind. Vegetarian Pancakes! Good thing your roommate back in college was a Vegetarian who loved cooking for the both of you. You've learned a lot of tricks through them, next time you meet, you'll devinetly have to thank them for that! 

You start making the lovely vegetarian pancakes, but just as you were finished, you hear sounds coming from another room. Your heart starts beating faster, adrenaline fills your veins and a bad feeling builds up in your stomach. Your grip on the spatula tightens, you look at the door, through which you came into the kitchen about an hour ago and start walking towards the room that the sounds came from.

You end up in the room that you left Irving in, and quickly walk towards him. You looked at the blanked but it is empty, Irving... He- He is gone. Your heart starts beating faster and tears were starting to form in the corners of your eyes. 

"no... no... no... please... please Irving don't be outside... please be fine.. I don't want to lose you!" You say quietly to yourself, while your tears stream down your face. You looked at the door that lead outside, into the cold unforgiving land. 

Suddenly you hear a noise coming from behind you, it's the cracking of an old door. You quickly spinn around to see what opened it and see Irving standing in the doorway, with a basket full of wood. You feel relieve flush through your body.

"Nicky? Why- Hey are you allright?" Irving asks with a confused lock on his face and starts to slowly walk towards you. He looks into your eyes and worrie starts overtaking his expression. "Are those tears? Nicky what happened? Are- are you hurt?"

His steps were echoing through the room, you don't awnser , but instead just blankly stare at the floor. The sound of Irvings voice, his steps and the wind outside are overtoned by the sound of your heart beating. 

He- no he can't be real... It's impossible... Yes an illusion that's what that is. That's why he looks so... healthy, so gentle and unharmed. I'm probably not even in the hotel but outside... freezing to death...

Irving is now standing infront of you and gently puts his hand on your shoulder. "There should be a medical kit at the reception, if your hurt. I'll get it for you, just please tell me what happen?"

His gentle touch rips you out of your state of panick and you look into his face, your eyes focused on his. You wrap your arms around him and hug Irving tightly, your head resting against his shoulder. Irving tries huging you back, wich proves itself rather hard, since your arms were also wrapped around his. He's still able to pet you back, while your tears wet his shirt.

"It's- It's allright Nicky. I'm here for you..."


End file.
